Batman and PAW Patrol's Teamup
by Windrises
Summary: Batman teams up with Chase, Skye, and Marshall to stop the Penguin.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC and PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon, TVOKids, and Spin Master Entertainment. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Bob Kane, and Adam West.

Batman parked the Batmobile near the PAW Patrol's headquarters. Batman said "I'm usually not a big fan of asking for help, but I'm hoping that the PAW Patrol can help me."

Chase walked up to Batman and asked "Can I help you Mr. Batman?"

Batman said "I'm looking for the Penguin. He escaped from Arkham Asylum a few weeks ago. I heard that he's been near this area."

Chase replied "I haven't seen him. Me and the rest of the PAW Patrol have been busy."

Batman asked "What are you pups working on?"

Skye said "Some of our fellow pups have disappeared. We've been looking for them for a few days."

Marshall ran by and said "Batman's here. That's so cool."

Batman replied "Thank you marshall."

Marshall asked "How did you know my name?"

Batman said "I assumed you were a fire marshall."

Chase asked "Can you help us find the pups that were kidnapped?"

Batman thought about it and said "I think that the Penguin might be the one who kidnapped the pups."

Skye asked "Why would someone named Penguin kidnap pups?"

Batman said "Well they're both animals. It seems like the Penguin is desperately trying to make his animal gimmick relevant."

Meanwhile the Penguin had a bunch of pups trapped in his new lair including a few members of the PAW Patrol. The Penguin said "I managed to capture so many pups that I don't even know the number."

Everest replied "You would know the answer if you counted."

The Penguin said "Well I'm not going to do. It would be too hard to remember the number." The Penguin heard someone knocking on his door. He sighed and opened it.

Mayor Humdinger said "Greetings Mr. Cobblepot."

The Penguin asked "What do you want?"

Mayor Humdinger said "I've been trying to get the members of the PAW Patrol to make my city superior. Can you sell the pups to me?"

The Penguin replied "I have my own evil scheme. Buzz off."

Mayor Humdinger said "I'm willing to pay four dollars a pup."

The Penguin replied "If you were willing to pay a thousand dollars a pup I would be interested."

Mayor Humdinger stubbornly said "That's way too much you con artist." The Penguin kicked Mayor Humdinger out of his lair.

Meanwhile Batman, Chase, Skye, and Marshall were trying to find the Penguin's lair. Batman said "If these antics had happened in Gotham it would of been much easier to find the Penguin's hideout."

Marshall asked "Does the Penguin live in a zoo?"

Batman said "You need to ignore the Penguin's name. He's not a real penguin. His name is misleading and bizarre."

Marshall replied "Well your name's misleading too. You're not a bat."

Mayor Humdinger walked by Batman and the pups. He said "It seems like you're looking for the Penguin."

Batman said "We must find out where his hideout is."

Mayor Humdinger replied "I actually know where it is."

Chase said "You need to tell us right away."

Mayor Humdinger replied "I'd rather not miss out on a chance to make you mad."

Skye asked "What do you mean?"

Mayor Humdinger said "You need the help of me, your arch enemy, to find out the lair's location." Mayor Humdinger did an evil laugh.

Chase said "It seems like he wants something big."

Mayor Humdinger replied "That's true. If the PAW Patrol's headquarters shuts down I'll tell you where the Penguin's lair is."

Skye said "We won't shut down the PAW Patrol."

Mayor Humdinger replied "Then saving your friends will be impossible, because I'm not going to give you the lair's address paper." Mayor Humdinger accidentally slipped and threw the paper to Chase.

Batman said "Now we know where the Penguin and the pups are."

Chase replied "We need to get there fast."

Batman said "I'll take care of the ride part." Batman let Chase, Skye, and Marshall get into the Batmobile. Batman drove to the Penguin's hideout.

Meanwhile the Penguin had the kidnapped pups put into cages. The Penguin said "Your cages are your new apartments."

Rocky replied "Well it's not a very nice home. However I don't have to pay rent so it's not bad."

Everest said "Please release us."

The Penguin replied "Please don't talk. Dogs aren't supposed to talk."

Everest replied "Well Penguins aren't supposed to talk either." The Penguin was so upset that he whined for a few minutes.

Batman, Chase, Skye, and Marshall arrived at the Penguin's hideout. Batman said "You need to give up Penguin."

The Penguin replied "Don't forget that I have rights Batman. I'm going to use my rights for this rejection."

Batman said "But kidnapping dogs is against your rights you cruel fool." Batman punched the Penguin. The Penguin grabbed Batman and threw him across the room.

Rocky said "Chase and the others are here."

Chase replied "We're going to save you." Chase and Skye used their skills to break the cages open. The kidnapped pups got free.

The Penguin said "Those sneaky pups are ruining my master plan."

Batman replied "You're not going to get to accomplish your master plan."

The Penguin said "Bats and pups are my two least animals."

Batman replied "Clowns and penguins are my two least favorite criminals." Batman kicked the Penguin a few times. The Penguin tried to beat up Batman, but he didn't hurt Batman.

Chase asked "Why did you kidnap the pups?"

The Penguin said "It was for revenge."

Skye replied "The pups didn't do anything to you."

The Penguin said "That's true, but they got honors that I never did."

Chase asked "What do you mean?"

The Penguin said "Even though I'm a very handsome and fancy businessman I've been rejected to be a part of high society for decades. These pups have been highly respected by the citizens of their city."

Marshall replied "You have to work hard to become popular."

The Penguin said "I tried, but it hasn't worked out for me."

Marshall replied "Well you need to try harder. Giving up and doing evil stuff for revenge is a foolish way of solving problems."

The Penguin said "You've made some decent points there firedog."

Batman replied "I'm going to send you back to Arkham Asylum. Hopefully you'll learn to be a better person while you're there."

The Penguin replied "I'm not going back to that awful place." The Penguin kicked Batman and started running outside.

Batman said "We need to catch him."

Chase replied "I'll chase him." Chase started chasing after the Penguin. The Penguin used his umbrella to kick Chase. Chase almost fell to the ground, but Skye caught him. Chase said "Thank you."

Skye replied "No problem."

Chase, Skye, and Marshall ran after the Penguin. The Penguin said "It's hard to believe that a criminal as brilliant as myself can't escape a trio of bothersome pups. It seems like I'll have to attack them." The Penguin got out his umbrella.

Batman said "We need to be careful. The Penguin's umbrella is way more dangerous than normal umbrellas. I need to take it away from him before he hurts the pups." Batman used his grappling hook to take the Penguin's umbrella.

Chase, Skye, and Marshal jumped on the Penguin. The Penguin said "I'm not going to give up."

Chase replied "You're going to take a bird-nap Penguin." Chase punched the Penguin. The Penguin passed out.

Batman grabbed the Penguin and said "I'm going to take this birdseed lover back to Arkham Asylum. Thank you for all of your help PAW Patrol. You are true heroes." Batman waved goodbye to the PAW Patrol and drove away.

Chase said "Batman's awesome."

Skye replied "It was a treat to work with him."

Marshall said "The city seems safe now."

Kite Man showed up and said "The city isn't safe anymore. You'll have to face the wrath of Kite Man." Skye took away Kite Man's kite. Kite Man sighed and ran away.


End file.
